The boy with the Black Magic
by Murmures
Summary: When the darkness approaches, the most unlikely are the greatest heros. Alternate reality where the Prophecy is about Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

30th August

" _Of course_ ," Sirius muttered. Sirius and James were crouching, along with the remnants auror task force bravo, behind a long wall, under heavy fire. Moody was busy fortifying the small barrier that stood between them and the imminent arrival of the Death eater inner circle.

It was fucking typical, thought Sirius moodily. One night before they were all due to go into hiding. One fucking night, and they were going to struggle to make it home. _Unless…._

They'd group apparated there, to the out of town shopping centre just seconds before, but it was only just outside the wards the Death Eaters had put up around the town. But they knew they'd follow them. It didn't take long to trace an apparition once you know how, and unfortunately, the Death Eaters… well, they really knew how. Luckily, a deserted muggle shopping centre had lots of debris that was useful.

Auror Moody and Auror Black were leading the mission with task force bravo, the most talented group of aurors the ministry had ever seen. The elite team of 6: Potter, Kingsley, Thomas, and Talbot, under the command of Moody, with Black as 2IC had been the scalp that the death eaters had wanted to claim for a while. Someone had set them up though. Talbot and Thomas were down injured back in the town, it was just Potter, Kingsley, Black and Moody left. Shit had hit the fan, and they had no time.

"What," James whispered back urgently.

"It's not Harry, James. It's me."

"This isn't really the time to be thinking about that Black," James whispered back angrily, "They'll be here any second."

" _Come out to play little cousin_ ," Bellatrix taunted her Cousin.

"Shit." Sirius muttered, "Of course she'd make it here first. She can follow my fucking trail. Fucking family. Right, James I need you to trust me on this ok."

"I'd trust you to the ends of the earth mate, but are you sure you're not loosing it?"

" _Come out to play little siri, I'm bored_."

"Boss" Black turned to Moody, "Potter and I will lead them away. You and Kingsley need to retrieve Talbot and Thomas. RV is Diagon Alley, 10 minutes, bring the whole department…. I'm going to wreak some havoc." A slightly crazed black smile washed over his face.

"Black's lost it Sir," James intervened. There's no way we can take them all on by ourselves."

Sirius looked at him. "You'll do as you're bloody well told soldier" he snapped. Then he breathed out. "This is shit or bust mate. Trust me, I've got a way we can still wield some serious damage, but you need to trust me. We're the biggest scalps here. They'll follow us, Voldemorts' wanted me by his side since I was 16, but I need you by my side for this to work"

Moody nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing Black."

"I'm going to apparate, James follow the clock pattern I make. Then I'll apparate to you and we'll take them on a trip. Moody, Kingsley, you go on my count too as close as you can get to the casualties. It might take a few attempts with the scramble effect of these wards."

Sirius nodded. Kingsley nodded. Moody nodded. Lastly, Potter nodded.

Three, Two, One Sirius counted down silently.

"Black!" Voldemort boomed. "It's time to play! You're already two down, give it up. And I will let them live. You cannot escape the power of your birth black" The wall began to lift up. But behind the wall, all was empty. Voldemort roared.

Suddenly, Sirius apparated. James managed to follow where he was going, and apparated opposite the Woolworths shop that Sirius had ended up outside of. He glanced back to where they were a second ago, and luckily, Moody and Kingsley were no longer there, because the remnants of the wall had been lifted up.

James looked up, barley fending off the "reducto" that came his way, ducking in front of the killing curse that was sent his way.

"If you want me Tom, you're going to have to come and get me."

Sirius apparated again. Landing outside Debenhams. James twigged where he was going. The clock dial was in front of them. Sirius had gone to 12, James to 6 first. Then Sirius had gone to 9, so James jumped in the air, narrowly avoiding another curse and jumped again firing back a huge reducto in this short time span.

James on 3, Sirius on 6, James on 12, it happened in the space of a second. Then Sirius apparated to 12 and grabbed James arm, pulling him down behind the flowerbed, deep grey eyes boring into deep blue,

"You're Sacred 28. He's not. You need to use your magic," was all he said. And they jumped. James began to feel the familiar effect of the wards scrambling long-distance apparition and just began to open up his magic when he felt them tumble through. They landed in a heap, and without a second thought Sirius was up and running behind a wall. James ran to follow him.

"Where are we?"

"The castle of Rhodolphus Lestrange II, built 1492." Sirius responded.

"What. They'll follow us here Siri? You're going to get us killed."

"Not quite, it's complicated,"

A bundle of Death eaters appeared quickly through the wards, led by Voldemort.

"Not a great place to run to Black… the home of one of my inner circle!" Voldemort said, approaching the place he sensed them.

"Same circle, backwards, you take me Longbottoms Town House," Sirius whispered then jumped out, firing curses as he went. "Oh I beg to differ Tom, I love a family reunion, now with my sister here, my cousin here, my cousins beloved… Oh, well…it's like Christmas." Sirius said, laughed maniacally, and then apparated to the south of the water feature in the garden.

It took less than a second this time. James grabbed Sirius' arm and took them.

They landed. Longbottom London Town House. One of five properties now on the Longbottom portfolio.

"This better be good, I know Frank and Alice are on duty and Neville and his grandmother are with my Parents. But if their home gets destroyed..."

"I'll reimburse them, I'm rich," Sirius responded.

"They're rich too! But that's not the point!" James muttered angrily.

"Same circle, start at 3, go first, I'll jump you this time." Sirius instructed quietly, just in time. Several death eaters tumbled through, looking worse for wear. Voldemort looked angrily at his followers.

"Weak" he muttered.

Sirius shouted from behind the wall.

"Some not make it here did they? Didn't think so."

"What?" Voldemort spun around angrily.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Blood feud in the 1500's will keep them at Lestrange castle unless they leave by muggle means… I wonder how long it will take to get that through their heads." Sirius apparated just in time to avoid a killing curse, but picked up a cut to his arm.

"Over here." James said. Apparating away just in time again.

"Which one do you want?" Sirius said, and apparated again. James and Sirius moved like a whirlwind.

Sirius grabbed James, and they apparated long distance again. There was less difficulty making it through this time. They landed on a beach, a huge castle in the distance. Sirius started running to a cave. James sprinted after.

"Welcome to the home of the late Maximillan Goyle, purchased from Jamieson Bulstrode, 1792, now used as a Summer abode by the Crabbe household, since the marriage of Felicity Crabbe and Benjamin Goyle in 1922, but never quite made it onto the deeds, for some reason."

"Why did we go to the Longbottoms though Siri?"

"Send a Patronus to your parents not to take him back. Frank and Alice will be in Diagon Alley, but your Parents and Grandma Longbottom are in danger"

"What?"

"Now James, no time."

First the few half-blood death eaters made it through, with Voldemort. Half a second later, a second wave of death eaters arrived, looking worse for wear.

"Did you ever go to Bathilda Bagshots old house, the one she lived in before her husband died…" Sirius asked urgently.

James nodded.

"Not Godric's Hollow?" Sirius checked, James nodded again.

"Jump twice, 12 and 2, then back here, then go. You'll need my magic to get you out of here, and I'll need yours to land."

James nodded.

"You can't run for ever little boy" Voldemort screamed

 **Sonorus** Sirius muttered

"Well why-ever not," Sirius voice boomed out over the beach.

"Over here" James said. A curse shot his way almost immediately, and James thought he recognised the voice.

He had jumped again before it hit though, this time, directly over the sea, half hoping someone would be following his magic signature. Sure enough, he heard a splash before he jumped again back to the cave, grabbing Sirius before trying to jump. It was like hitting a brick wall.

"Use your magic!" Sirius screamed at him. James took a big breath and it felt as if he was ripping himself in two but before they knew it, they had landed.

"Catch your breath, we'll have a couple of seconds." Sirius said. James looked exhausted. Sirius was working on several enchantments.

"What was that?" James panted.

"Unfortunately, Benjamin Goyle had declared that Potters were blood traitors... But then Benjamin Goyles Sister Elizabeth, eloped and married Doreus Potter, so it was always going to be a bit hard for you to leave, especially as the Castle should really be a Crabbe castle now. But it was worth it. We lost Bella and Rhudolphus at the Longbottoms, and we'll lose both Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle there because there's unresolved issues at the property that their blood magic requires them to resolve before they leave… and I don't really think they're sensible enough, or have enough magic, to figure that out."

"How the fuck do you know all this?" James muttered.

"Dungeon has a secret door to the Library at Black Manor. I spent a lot of time in the Dungeon as a kid, so I got wise and found the secret door after my tutor mentioned its existence. Family history is interesting." Sirius reached into his pocket, pulled out a pepper up potion and handed it over. Happily, James uncorked it and necked it.

"Now listen. Next stop is Diagon Alley, there's no time to explain, but the prophecy is about me. You have to leave this to me." Sirius knelt down, his eyes manic, shaking James by the shoulders. "Promise me this James. I'm doing this so you can live. So you can grow old, and be a Dad to Harry. No matter how bad it gets, you have to do what I tell you your mission is. Promise me James."

"Mate, I'm not letting you go off on a suicide mission by yourself."

"No, that's why I'm giving you this." Sirius handed over a small metal object. It was a small handgun "Right now, you've got enough magic to get to Diagon Alley, and that's about it, and I'll help you get there. Leaving Goyle Castle and getting both of us here nearly killed you. I want you to get somewhere you can observe, and I want you to kill is the fucking snake. Promise me you'll kill nagini, or whatever the fuck he calls it. No rage, no distractions, ignore me, no second thoughts, kill the snake."

"Kill the snake. Got it. With this?" James asked, credulously.

"Safety catch here, point and shoot" Sirius said, giving a quick demonstration. "You've got the best aim of anyone I've ever met. Hold on tight, when we get there, hide, and kill the snake. Leave him to me. PROMISE ME."

James nodded.

The remaining death eaters and Voldemort tumbled through. Voldemort sent curses immediately, but they hit thin air and dissipated.

"There's Goblin magic here Tom," Sirius' voice roared across the plains. "Goblin magic… older magic than you could dare to dream of. You're not very good at reading your history books are you?" Sirius taunted, before side along apparating him and James to Diagon Alley.

Moody was there with 83 Aurors.

Sirius drew a huge circle within the town square and stepped into it. Immediately he warded himself into it.

Moody tried to come in. He couldn't. He drew his wand to try and work out what Black was doing

"In a few minutes, Voldemort will apparate inside this circle Moody," Moody continued to try and get in. "Moody stop!" Sirius shouted. "Listen to me, this is the end game. The big players from the inner circle have been taken out. Only the weak or the half-bloods will make it here. You outnumber them 4 to 1. Moody Listen! Leave him to me, whatever happens. Needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, I'm giving you a chance to arrest 20 Death eaters! Use it. Get the public safe and serve those fucking arrest warrants. James can tell you where to pick up the ones we took out." Sirius pulled out a potion from his pocket, and necked it. He noticed James run towards the boundary of the circle so threw a repelling charm at him, "Potter. Follow your fucking orders. Longbottom, Longbottom. Don't you fucking try either!" The circle caught fire.

Moody stepped back, tears rolling down his face, confusion on his face. He had already got 2 injured soldiers, and he was about to lose one of his best it seemed in the defence of the realm. He took one look at James, and could see him swaying on his feet with exhaustion as he ran to behind the wall, trying to fulfil his friends dying wish. He didn't understand the magic that was at work here, but evidently Frank and Alice did, because she stepped back and saluted Sirius. Not an auror salute, but an old salute. One he had only read about in the story books of history.

In the old days, the Sacred 28 protected the weak, the newly emergent magic class. They threw themselves into deadly situations to protect those being persecuted when their accidental, untrained magic reared their head.

Sometimes, they sacrificed themselves for the weak too. Sacrife, for the good of all magic kind. That was what this was.

With a tumble, Voldemort arrived straight in the centre of the circle. He stood up, almost immediately, but there was no hiding to the onlooker, that he hadn't landed flat on his feet. He was, well, unsettled. The remaining 20 or so death eaters tumbled through a second or two later, but landed no where near Voldemort.

Several caught on fire from the ward outer, but almost immediately, curses began firing. The firefight outside the circle was enormous. It was like lightening.

As soon as Voldemort landed, Sirius had a ball of fire in his hand. He wasn't even using his wand. He flung the ball of fire at Voldemort.

"You've been weak Tom," his voice had taken on an authoritative, commanding tone. "You've been arrogant. You've been weak" There was no charm, just pure, unbroken magic making it boom across the town square. "You're weak." The fireball was thrown back. It missed, went through the ward and caught fire.

"It's just you and me now Tom, for once, its you and me, in a fair fight. They can't make it through, you can't make it out"

"You can still come to the dark Sirius. You and me together, we could rule the world. I could sense it in you, you crave that power. Only I can give you that power."

"Why would I need power from a half blood Tom?" The curses were flying back and forth. It was impossible to follow. "Why would I need that power, when I already have it Tom. I could rule the world without you. My blood is old, my blood is purer than pure. True magic Tom. I have more magic and greater power than you could dream."

The curses continued to fly, Sirius' voice was getting louder and louder. His eyes glowed, then his fingertips.

"I have knowledge of the dark you could only dream of Sirius, you know that, you're drawn to me."

"And yet, arrogant, powerful, _half- blood_ dark lord is begging for my help. Prophecy got you rattled has it?" Curses continued to fly wordlessly between them as they talked.

"I will defeat the Potter boy, and take over the world."

"In your desire for your problems to have an easy solution, you missed the one that's been in front of your face, the whole fucking time. You've always been arrogant Tom"

"What?" Voldemort bellowed, sending a particularly powerful curse Sirius' way. It missed, a wall exploded. Sirius rolled away. "Boy, stop trying to stall! Your parents have never defied me! They bowed to me!"

Around the square it was becoming quieter.

"Did they not?" The curses flew.

"You asked my Father for a job not once, but twice"

Sirius ducked behind a wall

"Before that, you asked my mother for her hand in marriage before she married your father, she refused, on account of your blood."

Curses continued to fly within the warded circle, faster than ever. Onlookers could barely see through the wind, the magical wind that Sirius was creating to knock curses wild.

"½ Gaunt wasn't good enough for her"

The wall lifted up. But Sirius stood up to face him, hands held out, all curses washing away, occasionally ducking around each killing curse.

"Yes, I know who you are Tom Marvolo Riddle. You're weak, you're half-blood and they are nothing when facing the sacred 28! Nothing!" Curses flew faster.

Sirius' voice seemed to be becoming more powerful. Longbottom and Longbottom were the only ones who could know, that Sirius was using his core to channel back the latent magic in the area. This was not the power of one wizard he was transmitting. Curses and Charms did not create energy, they merely transferred energy out of the wizard or witches core. They then usually dissipated into the ether, becoming natural forces, weather, cold spells.

To channel it back, especially in a historic magic settlement, with so much magic…that was hard. Hard, hard magic. Old, old magic, forgotten magic, save but by a few.

"You're nothing Tom! Your weak, you're impure. Your mother watered down her perfect blood when she married a muggle."

Voldemort roared, furious. "I am more powerful than you could dream."

"I was born to those who have thrice defied you," Sirius roared back, his left hand moving the earth up from the ground, moving nearby buildings, whipping them around, and throwing them at him, his right arm, his wand arm, conjuring fire after fire, setting fire to all within the circle and then rising above it, as if on steps, "I was born as the seventh month died and the first time you begged me to join you. You begged me Tom, a child of 16. Well then…" Sirius quietened down, his shirt disappearing from his back as the huge mark on his back became visible. "You marked me as your equal. Times up Tom. You've got no one here. It's just me, and you, and the prophecy ends here."

Voldemort rose out of the fire below.

The square went quiet. 22 Death eaters were now under arrest (one of them would be quite the shock when the glamour wore off), Longbottom and Longbottom started to run towards Sirius, knowing that only they and Potter could get through the wards, and Potter was too weak to do much good, and god knows where. The land dropped down to the ground, the fire died as both wizards poured everything into one curse each. Longbottom and Longbottom could do nothing as:

ADAVA KEDAVRA

REDUCTO

The flashes of light hit each other, and slowly Voldemort and Sirius began to rise as they poured more Power into the curse.

The white part of the light shifted initially towards Sirius but then back to Voldemort. Then stalled, in the middle.

It was then that the snake became visible, out of Voldemort's Sleeve.

Bang, a loud noise echoed around the square. Voldemort lost his concentration, looking down in horror at the blood and puff of black smoke.

It was too late. The curse drove into him, and he exploded.

Sirius fell from a height of around 10 feet, hard onto the ground, breaking both legs. He was barely conscious when Longbottom reached him.

"Frank, Alice… you need back up if you go back to your townhouse. You must tell Augusta. The Goyle manor that Should be Crabbes, the ruined Lestrange manner and Bathilda Bagshots old house. That's where the rest of them are. I'm sorry, it was the only thing I could do… If they trash your house I'll pay for it, but I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about anything now kiddo," Frank said soothingly.

"Where is James, is he safe? Tell me, _tell me_ he's safe." Sirius was practically hyperventilating. "Where is he? Tell me he's ok! Please, _please_ let him be ok."

No one noticed the large puff of black smoke, floating on the wind away. No one noticed the smaller amount floating up Sirius' feet and settling within him. They were too focused on comforting him.

Alice stroked his sweating head soothingly, tucking a stray piece of the shoulder length hair out of his face. She could see James running down from the building on the corner, the ice cream shop second story, pushing his way past the onlookers as fast as his obviously exhausted legs could carry him.

"SSssssh Sirius, Ssshh… You're ok. He's here. He's safe. He's coming now. You're safe." She smiled at him, "You saved him, you saved us all Sirius."

Sirius relaxed at this, and let unconsciousness wash over him. James ran as fast as his exhausted body would carry him, over to the circle where he had been forced to watch his friend nearly kill himself in the defence of his people.

He got there, and his heart split in two. He thought Sirius was dead. He was so sure of it. _The way Frank and Alice had been talking to him, the way they were gathered around him. No one could survive that kind of magic use. All the awful things that could run through his head were racing faster than light._ He didn't see the imperceptible rise of his chest. He was too tired to take notice of it. A heart wrenching wail came from within his body, as he collapsed onto his knees, took his brothers body into his arms and sobbed his heart out.

"James… James, its ok." Alice said after a minute had passed, as she and Frank tried to pry Sirius back off of him.

"Nothing will be ok without him" James snarled. "He was my brother."

"Is your brother James… IS. _James Doreus Potter look at me_ ," Alice snapped.

James barely looked up.

"As I live and breathe so does he. He's unconscious, probably from his legs, maybe a head injury, maybe just his magic." James didn't move, his eyes bored through Alice, and his grip tightened on Sirius. "James, _love,_ look at his chest, its moving. His lips still have colour." She grabbed his hand. "Look, he has capillary refill. _The healers are_ _here love._ You need to let him go, let the Healers help him. _Let them help you too James._ Come on love, you're tired. You're really tired aren't you sweetheart. We'll get Lily to meet us at the hospital. Come on now love, let the medics do their work"

James looked down, and almost dropped the body in shock. He'd been so tired, he hadn't registered. _If I wasn't so stupid._ James thought. He was vaguely aware of cameras flashing in the square, people asking him for a statement. He was aware of medics' apparating in, they were in his face, asking so many questions.

"How long has the casualty been unconscious for? Did you see the fall from height? Where did he fall from? How far did he fall? What kind of magic did he use. What first aid have you done on the casualty? SIR! You need to step back now sir!" Spells that James could barely keep track of. Spine immobilisation spell cast on Sirius. Body warming spell cast on Sirius. Blanket transfigured over him. A healer grabbing his arm and side along apparating him to the hospital. A wizard checking him out, trying to sit him down in a bed. Him stumbling out of the door, _point me Sirius Black, not working. Too tired. Too drained._ Stumbling into the floor. Being manhandled into a wheel chair. A potion forced down his neck. A blanket being put over him. Crying, begging to be told what was happening to Sirius. _Tired. Too tired._ Medical staff trying to get him to go to bed. _Shouting back._ A cup of tea being shoved into his hand. A chocolate bar he was too weak to open. He was so tired, he was so god dammed tired. Stumbling out the door again. Frank and Alice grabbing him. Frank and Alice steering him to a lift, down the chair. Telling him this was a close to Sirius as he could get for a while, but shouting at him to stay in the chair, every time he tried to get up. Tea being split on the ground. He was so tired. So fucking tired. Frank and Alice nowhere to be seen. He stood up. _They can't have left him too._ Then, all of a sudden, a wave of ginger hair in front of him.

"James, James," Lily tried. "James, what the hell? What happened? Frank and Alice told me you were in St Mungo's and to hurry, they said you were loosing it. James, James _look at me for god's sake_! Are you ok?" She shook James by the shoulder.

"Lily, is that you? Is it really you" He was confused. Brain working at half speed. Tired, trying to figure things out, touching her face. Drinking in the picture of his wife.

"It's me James. You first asked me to marry you in transfiguration in first year when we were supposed to turn washers into rings, and you turned yours into a wedding ring."

James almost collapsed into his wife with relief and tiredness, tears rushing down his face. Lilly guided them down to the floor.

"He's dead Lils…" Lilys heart melted. Only one person could have brought about this reaction. A friendship that transcended blood and family.

"Sirius?"

"Voldemort is dead. Siri killed him. Siri sacrificed himself for all of us. It wasn't about Harry, or Neville. It was about Sirius and we never even realised."

Lilly grabbed her husband's face, her eyes boring into his. Trying to make sure it was all true.

She was lost for words.

"Is Sirius Alive?"

"I don't know Lils, I don't know. They took him, and they won't tell me. I don't know how anyone can survive that kind of magic" James just burst into tears on his wife and sobbed in her lap, on the floor, in the middle of the waiting area for ICU in St Mungo's.

Tears were rolling down her face as she stroked her husband's hair. She mouthed _thank you_ to Alice and Frank, as they helped her help him into a bed in the ward, and continued to stroke his head, tears rolling down her face herself now as he fell asleep with exhaustion, under the watchful eye of his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

It took four days for James magical core to stabilise enough to wake up again. He spent most of the four days asleep. The strength it had taken him to leave Crabbe manor, the magic he had shared with Sirius had taken its toll.

The magical investigation team had tried to make it through to speak to him, to find out what he knew of Blacks' apparent defeat of Voldemort, but Lily blocked the door to the ward, hexing them on their way in her anger.

Lily was beside herself. She'd left Harry with Doreus & Agatha, James' parents, refusing to leave the side of her husband, or her husbands' sworn brother. The two who had risked everything for the future of the wizarding world.

Outside of the hospital, the papers were going mental. Many praised the actions of Sirius Black on that dreadful day, a hero they called him & his friend Potter. Many however "raised questions about the intentions of Sirius."

On the third day, Lily Potter, along Moody and the Longbottoms chaired a press conference, where she tried, from the snippets she'd heard from her husband, to provide enough answers for the public. To quieten the rumours of Sirius' intention to become the new dark lord.

"Mrs Potter, Mrs Potter… Rita Skeeter for the Daily Prophet. What do you think about Black's claims before he killed he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Mrs Potter will speak to all of you, not just to one reporter, Miss Skeeter," Moody interrupted.

Lily cleared her voice, and muttered the _sonorous_ charm.

"You must understand that I know very little of the events that occurred three days ago. I can tell you that three days ago, my husband, with his best friend and his four other colleagues were outnumbered, outgunned and in fear of their lives. I will now speak necessarily quite lengthily to convey to you what I know, and my opinion on the events. They'd gone on what they believed was a routine mission, but someone had leaked it, and every death eater there was intent on taking their lives. He believed he had already left 2 colleagues to certain death at the hands of the Death Eaters. They had tried to apparate away, but the wards the death eaters put up scrambled their landing, and they ended up in Blue Water, an Out-of-town shopping centre; the destruction of which would put hundreds of muggle lives at risk. In this out-of-town shopping centre, Four Aurors faced certain death against an untold number of death eaters. Sirius begged the help of his best friend, to save the lives of his four colleagues. From what little I have managed to glean from James, they apparated to four buildings with historic connections through the sacred 28. Blood magic then prevented several key members of the dark order known as "death eaters," from leaving each house. Lucicius and Narcissa Malfoy were detained at the Castle of Lestrange I; Bella and Rhudolphus Lestrange at Longbbottom Town House, Vincent Crabbe Senior & Gregory Goyle Senior at Goyle residence in Caernarfon. Several Pureblood members, including the last of the supporters of Voldemort who were also sacred 28 were then unable to leave Bagshot manner.

Before leaving Bagshot manor, Sirius made it clear to James that he intended to battle Voldemort, to the death if necessary. He honestly believed that he may not survive, but he was willing to lay his life on the line in order to protect his brother (my husband), myself and Harry, and by virtue the whole wizarding world.

Sirius apparated James to Diagon Alley under the strict instructions not to interfere save for to hide, shoot a muggle weapon known as a pistol at the snake. A pistol fires a small metal object called a bullet which Sirius was clearly aware would penetrate the particular wards he planned to use. There are those out there calling my husband a coward, for not helping his friend in the most deadly battle. James could not. The apparition from Crabbe to Bagshot residence nearly killed him; the blood magic at Crabbe residence should not have allowed James to leave, let alone direct both him and Sirius in side along apparition to one of the oldest magical premises in the world. James did his duty as far as his magical ability would allow, and when the battle of Diagon alley commenced, James Doreus Potter, followed the orders given to him by his superiors, as did every other Auror who did battle that day." Lily took a moment to wipe her eyes.

"The magic Sirius used is old magic, the oldest alive. The ward of the circle of the 28 has no known creator, and in theory is a skill which has been passed down through generations of sacred 28. It is a circle of ward magic which allows a declared enemy of one of the 28 through, but not out. Sirius ordered those present, my husband James, Frank and Alice not to interfere. I cannot speak for Sirius, but from what my husband, Frank and Alice have told me, he had no belief that he would survive the fight, but the belief that by sacrificing himself, he would allow the Aurors to arrest the 23 Halfblood supporters who had managed to follow the apparition sequence and the 15 or so Pureblood members who had become stuck at one of the four apparition points he chose.

From what I understand, those who were in diagon alley then witnessed perhaps the most ferocious firefight between wizards that had occurred in modern wizarding history. It is my belief that Sirius used knowledge which had been passed through his family as one of the founding members of the sacred 28 to channel the magic of Diagon Alley and all the curses being thrown during that fight, through him to allow him greater power. Sirius shouted many things to distract and unsettle his opponent, and eventually they cast curses that happened to meet in the air. I do not know why the curses did not dissipate sideways, as would be usual in this rare situation. I can only surmise that the power of the two wizards present overcame what we would consider to be the usual magical reaction in this circumstance. Eventually, the snake my husband had been instructed to kill became visible, James shot it, and then Sirius' curse took effect.

I know many are concerned about the things Sirius said during this fight. Do not be concerned. Sirius is a good, honest, kind man, who has fought evil from as early as he was aware what evil is. Sirius is a man with many secrets, but they are his to tell. I will re-iterate just one, that at just 16 years old, an age where most are concerned about the fact they have overdue school work, Sirius faced down Voldemort, refused to join him and escaped with barley his life. Sirius has no wish to become the next dark lord. He does not believe in blood purity save bar the obvious, the obvious that I, as a muggleborn witch will not and cannot deny. The sacred 28 have amongst them, both currently and historically, wizards of an incredible talent. Sirius' talent is huge. Our contempories and teachers from school will remember a child who never studied, yet knew magic well beyond his years. The pranks he and my husband pulled were often complex, advanced magic. I know that he usually taught my husband this magic, pushing him to become a better wizard and embrace the power of the sacred 28. I am not afraid of his power as one of the sacred 28, because as a true believer in the organisations ideals, 3 days ago, he put himself in a situation he deemed unsurvivable to protect the many. By some grace I do not deserve, I am sat here with a Husband and a brother, when by the breath of a different universe I may be sat here with neither and on the run, as the dark lord hunts my kind into extinction.

So I ask only that my husband and my brother be left in peace to recover. I also ask that you do not pester their colleagues. This war has been hard on many, but it has been hard on those in the Auror service the most. They have pulled feats of unimaginable strength these past years to protect us all from evil. They are tired, they do not deserve to have their every moment snooped upon. There will be time enough for medals and celebration, but first many, like my husband, require sleep.

I offer no update on Sirius' condition, you have no right to know it. Know only this…" Lily paused.

"While Sirius is incapacitated, my Husband, and therefore by marriage myself while my husband is unable, hold power of attorney over Sirius' estate and lordship. I will not suffer this falsehood to continue about Sirius. He is a good man, he is the bravest man and you _will_ respect his sacrifice for us all. I hope those who have been printing the slander I have read these last three days feel suitably contrite and print apologies for all to see. I will _now_ take questions."

" **Rita Skeeter for the Daily Prophet…So you're not bothered by Sirius Black having apparently said** _ **I could take over the world without you**_ **,** _ **my blood is pure, true magic then Lily? Does this not frighten you?"**_

"No, and it should not concern you. He may have that power, but he has chosen time and time again to serve the good in society. Sirius saved many lives in his role as an Auror well before the battle of Diagon alley, and now thanks to his sacrifice, we can go about free of fear. Question me on this again Miss Skeeter at your peril" Lily responded

" **Julian Lovegood for the Quibbler… What do you make of reports of a black smoke billowing around for a short while after Voldemorts apparent death? Do you think he truly is dead? Because our quibbler readership are less sure."**

"I cannot comment, this is for the magical investigation team to investigate, but I think our society needs to use this time to rebuild with safeguards to prevent a future resurgence of this evil. I think it would be unwise to rule out that a man with such fear of his own mortality had not made attempts to safeguard it in some way. This is a branch of magic outside my area of expertise."

" **Will Sirius Black survive?" another reporter asked. "What is his current condition?"**

"No comment."

" **Now the war is over, we can conceivably have another election. Any idea who the Potters and Mr Black will be supporting?"**

"Our voting intentions are a private matter. I look forward to a swift election in the interested of democracy, the war cabinet must now dispand."

" **Will your husband survive? What is his current condition?"**

"My husband is currently being treated for magical exhaustion. He is expected to make a full recovery."

" **What do you know of the Prophecy Sirius spoke about during his fight with he-who-must-not-be-named? The "potter-boy" was mentioned as the believed destroyer of the dark lord, but Neville Longbottom also fits the criteria."**

"Information regarding the prophecy remains classified under the magical secrets act."

" **What do you say to calls for your husband and Sirius to be nominated for Order of Merlin, First Class."**

"It is an award that they never expected to receive. I know both Sirius and my husband well enough to say they never did any tasks because they wanted a reward. They did it because they wanted to do what was right. I will now pass this press conference onto Frank and Alice Longbottom, who will answer further questions about the magical powers of the sacred 28, and head auror Moody, who will answer questions regarding on-going security measures during this period of arrests. I thank you for your time."

Lily had walked out, exhausted herself this time, and fallen into the loving arms of her in-laws, who had with them her baby boy who would now grow up and know peace. Even 72 hours after the fact, she was still struggling to process the occurrences of the event.

 **My son is not the one who must fight Voldemort.**

 **My husband is in a critical, but stable, position.**

 **Voldemort is dead (potentially).**

 **Sirius Black is the man who lived (barley).**


	3. Chapter 3

As Lily sat down on her now familiar chair next to her husband, a medi-witch approached her.

"Mrs Potter," Lily spun around.

"Oh, Eliza, how are you?" she asked.

"I imagine I'm doing better than you. Can you leave Harry with your parents and James for a bit, we could really use your help with Sirius…"

"Of course, if that's alright with you two?" She asked Harry's grandparents.

"Sirius is our Son too sweetheart," Harry's grandmother said, "Go."

Harry was passed back into the arms of his grandmother and followed Eliza, her friend from school downstairs.

"I know you've not been down yet today Lily, but we need to move fast, hurry," Eliza said, taking off at a fast walk. Lily had to jog to catch up with her friend.

"Eliza, what's happened?" Lily asked concerned.

"Sirius' magical core has been haywire today. We think, if the Sacred 28 theory about how he used magic at Diagon Alley is correct, he still thinks he's fighting Voldemort, so he's trying to draw on everyone's magic to improve his, but there's so much magic here, too much. He's put two medi-witches in hospital already. Ideally we'd quarantine him in a non-magical environment but with his injuries from the fall and the curse damage he sustained, we need him to stay here, but you're the only one good enough at charms to help him, and we think a familiar face might help him."

They came to a heavy door, Lily put her hands on the wood to push it open. Eliza stopped her.

"Lily, before you go in… he look so much worse than yesterday. Scratch that he is so much worse. He's going to render himself a squib or kill himself unless we sort this out. You need your wand out."

Lily looked at Eliza, who was stood there, wand out and ready for a fight and took hers out.

She pushed the huge oak doors open, and what she saw shocked him.

Sirius was clearly unconscious, but in the air, machines monitoring his breathing and heartrate going mental but levitating with him. Objects strewn around, some burning, some shattered into pieces. Two healers struggling to the side of the room with injuries from curse damage. Unconscious Sirius didn't have a wand, he was casting wordlessly, with his hands. Several healers were trying desperately to de-levitate him back to his bed, but they were unable to fight him, and looked more and more drained in the few seconds she'd stood in the room assessing the scene.

She immediately felt Sirius' magic hit her like a brick wall, trying to find out if she was a threat. She dropped her wand immediately, putting her hands up in front of her in a defensive position. She sunk herself into her mind where she found Sirius dancing around, frantically pushing open doors and opening huge draws trying to figure out who this new person was and what their intentions.

" _Sirius, Sirius it's Lily," she tried. "It's me. Its Lily, you're ok. You're in St Mungo's love, you're Safe… it's over."_

 _Sirius turned around._

" _Oh god, Lily, what are you doing here, he'll find you, you need to run, RUN"_

" _I can't run Sirius, this is_ _ **my**_ _mind. You're safe love, honestly you're safe. It's over, you killed him." She stepped forward towards him, trying to embrace him._

 _Sirius step back._

" _He's here though…" Sirius pointed madly at his head. It was almost like he was drilling his head with his finger. "He's here, and I need help,"_

 _Lily stepped forward again._

" _I need help Lils… Help me! I'm not strong enough to fight him alone."_

" _You're not alone Sirius."_

" _I have to fight him alone Lil's."_

" _Sirius, you're not alone. You're never alone. You've got James, you've got me. You've got Doreus and Agatha. You've got all your collegues. You were alone for so long Siri, so long. You're not alone now. It's over, he's dead Sirius. He's dead Sirius. I promise."_

" _It's not over, he's here." Sirius pointed at his head confused again._

" _You trust me don't you Sirius. You've always trusted me. From the moment you first turned up at my door because I was the only muggle-born witch you knew in third year, you trusted me then didn't you sweetheart. I've not led you astray yet. You need to calm down. You'll be a squib if you carry on…"_

 _Sirius' breathing started to slow._

His body started to float backwards towards the bed.

" _He's still alive Lil's. My brother died a good man, and that's how I know he's still alive."_

" _Sirius love… James isn't dead you saved him,"_

" _No Reg died a good man Lil's. Before the end, he repented. He did his duty as one of the sacred 28."_

" _Sirius love, you're not making much sense."_

" _I can't remember much from before Lil's… before I got stuck in here. I'm trying to go through my box to find the answer" He was pointing frantically to his head again, a wild look in his eyes._

 _Flash! Suddenly they'd moved to a dark corner or Sirius' head. It looked like a Library. She went to open a door._

" _DON'T" Sirius shouted just in time._

 _Lily dropped her hand._

" _I locked him in there Lil's,_ _ **he's**_ _in there. That door won't last for long and I need help. I need it!"_

" _Who, Sirius, Who?"_

" _Voldemort. He's not dead. I thought the snake was it, but it's not. I don't know how but I didn't kill him all and some of him is in here." He pointed at his own head again. "Some is in the necklace. The necklace. God knows how many others. Regulus sent me the necklace, it's at Grimauld Place. It's here." Sirius pointed frantically to a book on the shelf. "That's where we are now. Grimauld place is at 149 Livingstone Avenue, London. Don't forget it."_

" _Sirius, you're making no sense."_

" _I don't have much time Lil's, but I need help."_

" _It's why you're in St Mungo's now. You need to led the healers help you Sirius, help stabilise your magic. You put two in hospital already today Sirius, it has to stop. You're wasting magic fighting them, and your core is already too low. You're wasting magic doing all this with your broken leg."_

" _ **THEM! T**_ _he two whose magic I took … The magic I took, it was bad magic, it was evil magic Lil's. They killed people for him. I had to destroy them, so I could destroy him! Good Aurors are dead because of them Lil's."_

" _I'll see to it they get justice Sirius." Lily said, trying to calm him._

" _Good."_

 _There was banging on the door. It was getting louder._

" _You have to go Lil's. I'm forcing you out of here. Will you give me a magic transfusion? I don't need a lot Lil's, just enough for the next battle."_

" _You didn't have to ask Sirius, you know that."_

 _A curse flew through the door. Sirius had his wand out._

Lily was forced out of Sirius mind faster than lightening. Sirius was having what looked like seizures on the bed. The monitors were going mental.

"QUICK! Set up a transfusion." She shouted. Eliza was the only one to spring to life.

She felt the tap of the magical needle charm in her arm, and felt the very essence of her drip out. She had given blood in the magical world, and marvelled at how similar the feeling was. After 5 minutes, Eliza moved her wand. Lily felt drained, but she looked at the man on the bed and was happy.

"What happened?" Eliza asked, passing Lily her wand back, "I wouldn't recommend you use this for a couple of hours by the way."

"I spoke to Sirius"

"What?" Eliza asked, confused.

"He's occlumens'. It's the first thing we had to learn, and it capabilities were part of my research project before the war got out and I moved into charm creation, so I've got a passing ability in it too. When I felt him hit my magic I … well, I let him in."

Eliza didn't ask anything, just looked at Lily, shocked.

"Can I have a biscuit?" Lily asked.

Eliza looked confused.

"In the muggle world, at least here… You get a biscuit when you give blood. You have similar symptoms from Magical transfusion, I just wondered if it would help. I'm shattered."

"Of course," Eliza said, and went and got it.

Lily carefully tucked a bit of Sirius wild hair behind his ears.

"Oh Sirius…"


	4. Chapter 4

_What on the earth could Sirius have been trying to tell her? That Voldemort had put some of his soul into the snake. What on the earth._

Lily all of a sudden felt the flail of Sirius' arm bringing her back into reality.

"Help him!" She screamed, helplessly. She couldn't do anything for him, not so soon after a magical transfusion.

Healers bustled around, casting diagnostic charms again, clearly making him more agitated. He was foaming at the mouth now, fitting.

"He needs a transfusion, not more magic in the air. Bloody help him!" She screamed again.

Eliza came running back into the room.

"Stop! Everyone stop! You, sit down there. Everyone else out the room! We need less magic in this room."

Several healers bustled out confused, apart from a very young girl Lily recognised as a pureblood witch from France, Livia, who was one of those who had volunteered to come over to the UK to fight in the war. A news article had been run on her and her compatriots a few months ago.

"Livia, Livia, do you consent to a magical transfusion. We need to know, now." Eliza said sternly, gaining consent as she was legally obliged to do.

"Of course Eliza," Livia responded.

Eliza performed the spell and almost instantly Livia went sheet white. She passed out as Sirius calmed.

The monitors around Sirius' returned to normal and Livia came around. She still looked sheet white.

"He… he's fighting _him_ in his head Eliza…" She stuttered. "I… I don't think it's Sirius' imagination, I think it's real. I don't think he's dead. Oh… I'm exhausted after that."

Eliza helped her friend stumble into a bed in the nearby cubicle.

Eliza turned to Lily.

"Fuck… we can't go on like this Lily… He is going to kill all of us with magical exhaustion. He needs to be put into a magical coma."

"He just need a little help from us right now Eliza…"

"A little help, he's put 2 people in hospital having taken all of their magic… they might die of magical exhaustion"

"Sirius said they'd supported Voldemort, he took their magic because they'd killed Aurors or something."

"That still aint right Lily, they need to have a trial and go to jail not end up a squib or dead."

"I think he really needed the magic… maybe his brain can't process that he won or something?" Lily threw out. "Battle-fatigue the muggles call it…"

"Half the people in this bloody building were probably working for him though Lily, and either way, he's taken 2 magical transfusions to stabilise his core, and he'll need more."

"I feel like its pulling the plug on him though, he's done so much."

"What did he tell you?"

"That… I don't know, it was confusing. He was in my head first, then we went to his. He was trying to tell me that Voldemort wasn't dead." 

"That much we can definitely assume…" Eliza stated wryly, "He was mad. If there was a way not to die, he would have found it." 

"He said… He said he knew he wasn't dead, because of his blood brother Reg…" Lily said, head in her hands, trying to recall every word.

"I thought Regulus Black is a wanted death eater?"

"Was... _Was_ a wanted death eater. Sirius said he had died… I just don't know why Sirius didn't tell us this. He'd got so paranoid recently…"

"He is Mad-eye's best student Lily," Eliza commented.

"He said Regulus told him, and that's how he knew Voldemort wasn't dead… it's something to do with the snake, but that's not all of it. Theres a necklace that's important, and I think maybe some of Voldemort is trapped in Sirius? It seems absurd, but… I don't know what else could have been behind that door. It was _so dark_ Eliza…"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was in his brain, we were in a room in his childhood house. He threw me out when something started to come out the door."

"You know Sirius has complex trauma though, right? The scars on his body are unmistakable."

"What do you think then? He's fighting some inner demon from his childhood?"

"It's possible?"

"And Yes, he showed up to my house summer of third year after running away. So I know his background. I gather I know more than James actually. He still went back there though, once he was healed. Wanted to protect his brother…" 

"And then Regulus betrayed him? Wanker…" Eliza said.

"I'm inclined to agree… but I do think Sirius and him made it up before the end. What are you thinking then, this is wizard battle-fatigue? A wizarding form of PTSD?"

"PTSD?"

"Post-traumatic stress disorder, is its full muggle name. It's a psychological condition that occurs in response to complex trauma, the person who suffers from it can have flashbacks, disassociate from reality…. It would make sense it took a more complex form in someone who had magic?"

"Strange theory, but possible. Muggle mind-healing really is much more advanced."

"It just seems wrong though, putting him into a Magical Coma? Its like we're leaving him to fight those battles with no help."

"He'll die otherwise Lils, and he'll take us with him."

Lily winced at this, and looked up at Eliza with tears in her eyes. But the _beep beep beep_ slowly speeding up on Sirius' monitor made Eliza spring into action.

Quickly she cast her wand in a series of complex patterns around Sirius, her body was clearly straining as tried to cast. _Sanitatem Somnum_ she stated, first loud and then becoming quieter. Sirius started to foam at the mouth again. The other healers seemed frozen to the ground in shock.

"Help me!" She cried out.

Someone had flashed a warning spell in the ward, and soon all available healers merged on Sirius muttering Sanitatem Somnum over and over again, all casting the complex spells over him. A few passed out with the strain, but the huge numbers eventually won out and Sirius fell quiet, the machine returning to its _beep, beep._

Eliza was swaying on her feet. Lily walked two steps forward and sat her down on a nearby chair. Eliza was ready to pass out.

"Head between your knees Eliza, come on, breathe. It's done."

"I just… _I just hope I've done the right thing._ "

"No, you're right, I wasn't being fair. He'll never heal the physical wounds of the fall expending that much magic, let him heal Physically, then we worry about what's inside his head. Maybe I can figure out what he was saying?"

"I don't know Lils, I think it might just be memories. Trauma. What was it you said? PTSD?" She looked up from her hands.

"The thing is Eliza, are you clinging to that because the other possibility is too horrible? It needs investigation. I don't know… I'm still so new to this world, so everything still seems ridiculous to me. But is it really that impossible to use magic to stop you from dying? Is that really impossible?"

"No… I mean there's the maker of one on a Chocolate Frog Card… _The Philosophers Stone_ , for example. Unicorn blood? But nothing permanent," Eliza was shaking her head.

Lily sat back down again.

"In that case, it needs investigating. You've done no research into this field of magic, and you can think of two methods which provide a temporary solution to extending life. Who knows what possibilities there are?"

"Fuck. This isn't over is it Lils?"

"I don't know. We've got a temporary reprieve for sure, but I still think there is work to be done. Maybe we are just being paranoid? But I think we need to investigate."

"You first off, need to go and see your husband."

"And you need sleep."

"I'll write my handover notes and call for excessive-use-of-magic cover, I definatley need a few hours kip. I've been pulling 15 hour days recently with all the ICU cases we've been getting. But we all needed to pull together for the cause, you know?"

"I know that only too well, _get some rest_." Lily said, standing up again.

Eliza stood up and hugged her friend.

The solid oak door took a huge amount of effort on Lily's part to handle. She wasn't entirely sure how she made it up the stairs, but when she sat down on the familiar chair next to her husband, she struggled to look her husband's parents in the eyes.

"Is he ok?" Doreus asked.

"I don't know." Was all Lily said, before finally, the tears she had been struggling to shed for days washed out of her eyes like a waterfall.


End file.
